1. Field of the Invention
A sealed electrical junction box includes a sectional housing containing a chamber and including an end wall that contains at least one access opening in which is mounted a sealing bush containing a longitudinal through bore. First annular sealing means seal the space between the bush and the wall of the access opening, and second annular sealing means seal the space between the conductor and the wall of the through bore. When not in use, a closure plug closes the longitudinal bore in the bush.
2. Description of Related Art
Various proposals have been made for sealing electrical junction boxes in which are mounted electrical devices such as switches, relays, printed circuit boards or the like. This is particularly important in hermetically sealed containers that are designed for use in hazardous and/or moisture-laden environments.
The known housings are so designed that the injection-molded sealing ribs will seal the inserted conductor with certain given diameters. If a round conductor with a deviating diameter is to be introduced into the housing, then, until now, it was necessary to use a housing whose lead-in passageway was adapted thereto. Naturally, this calls for a considerable production effort because different housings must be kept in readiness.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved sealed junction box in which all the spaces associated with the conductor lead-in openings are completely sealed.